Dimension of Disaster: Curse of Arrav
Walkthrough |items = * Must be on the standard spellbook and prayerbook. (Can also be done while on the Lunar spellbook, if the player can cast Spellbook Swap.) * Zombie mask * Zombie shirt * Zombie trousers * Zombie gloves * Zombie boots * 2 Vials of red mist * Lockpick * Mith crossbow * Mith grapple * 2 Vials of water * Raw onion * Ring of life (or gold ore, diamond, 10 earth runes and 1 cosmic rune) * Darklight |kills = * Armoured Zombie (level 42) x2 * Sharathteerk (level 98) * Zemouregal (level 98) }} The Heart of Arrav Talk to Arrav to start the quest. The aim is now to steal the heart of Arrav and store it in a canopic jar. To make the jar you need: A canopic jar, sacred oil, dwellberries, and a ring of life. Preparing the Jar Canopic jar For the jar talk to Ernie upstairs in a building South of the East bank house with pottery symbol in New Varrock. Before giving you a jar, he gives you a cooking urn which you must fill. Go outside and chop the dead tree nearby for some logs. Travel north-east to the zombie cow pen, and kill 11 cows. Pick up their undead meat, and cook them on a fire or a nearby range. Note: Make sure you do not have a partially filled cooking urn in the real world or you have to destroy it or complete before filling up the one in New Varrock. Once the urn is filled, teleport it to Ernie. Make sure your character says that they should check on him if next to him, or you have to pay 1,000 zemomarks to get a new urn. Return to Ernie and he gives you an canopic jar. Sacred oil To get the sacred oil, go to the same church from which you got Silverlight and use the prayer that matches the phrase Father Lawrence says. You need to recharge your prayer points at the nearby altar in order to activate the correct prayers. They should be in order: Ultimate Strength, Rapid Restore, Eagle Eye, Protect from Summoning and Mystic Might. If you are on Ancient Curses, you can use the altar to switch to normal prayers. Note each phrase is one prayer option. Ring of life To make the the ring of life you need a cut diamond, gold bar, ring mould (though tool belt works), one cosmic rune and 10 earth runes. The diamond (which then needs to be cut) and ring mould can be purchased from Urist Loric in New Varrock square (or alternatively looted from a chest on the 1st floor of the church) and the runes from the magic shop in East New Varrock (10 earth runes can be looted from chests on the ground floor of the church, and a cosmic rune can be looted from a chest in the house directly east of the Blue Moon Inn). Gold ore can either be obtained from opening treasure chests (in Horviks armour shop and smithing area, just north of the Archery shop or upstairs in Zaffs staff shop) or purchased at the furnace. Head over to the furnace south of the West bank to make the diamond ring. Then enchant the diamond ring to produce the ring of life. (If on the Lunar spellbook and are able to cast Spellbook Swap, then leave New Varrock and cast Spellbook Swap to switch to the standard spellbook. You are then able to cast Enchant Level 4 Jewellery when you return to New Varrock.) Dwellberries If you have red mist bottled, go to the ground floor on the east in Zemouregal's castle and loot from the corpse of Ambassador Ferrnook behind the red barrier to obtain a dwellberry. Add all the things together and the canopic jar is ready to preserve the heart. Show the canopic jar to Arrav. Obtaining the Heart Making the orange and purple mist (If you already have the mists/dyes from previous attempts, you can skip this part at replays.) To go through the orange and purple barriers in the castle, you need to mix red mist with yellow dye to make orange mist and red mist with a blue dye to make a purple mist. Both yellow and blue dyes can be made by talking to Thessalia (clothing shop). The yellow dye requires an onion and a vial of water. An onion can be bought from Xuan (a few feet NW of the fountain) for 12 Zemomarks. The blue dye can be made from blue flowers that you grow after talking to the queen who can be found with the skeleton of King Roald in the room southeast of the garden inside the castle. Clear the delphinium patch near Arrav, plant the seeds, and then water them with the watering can he threw away from the last quest. If you didn't get the can, another one can be bought at the general store for 8 Zemomarks. The delphiniums grow instantly upon being watered. To obtain the vials of water, you can purchase the vials from the general shop and use the sink in the building a few feet northwest of the church to fill them, or you can get vials for free in the palace kitchen and fill them in the sink in the eastern room (water symbol). (Also bring an empty vial if you don't have extra red mist for the purple mist. You can collect it later on.) Once all the materials are obtained, talk to Thessalia to make the yellow and blue dyes. Once you have the dyes, go back upstairs in the palace and kill some more armoured zombies to obtain two more vials of red mist. Then use each of your dyes on the mist to get orange and purple mist. * Note: It is recommended that you create the Cadava potion in order to complete the "They Had a Gudrun" task whilst visiting the study in the next step. Opening the vault (If you have written down the code from previous attempts, or indeed from Zemouregal's fort, you can skip searching the study for Code key (Dimension of Disaster).) With the orange mist, enter the Northwest room on the ground floor (north of the library) and search the desk for a code. * Note: It is recommended that you open the chest in his study (90 Thieving) in order to complete the "Top Pick" task. Now go up to the first floor with the armoured zombies again while wearing the zombie outfit. Go North East and walk through the purple mist then search the footlocker by the bed for the vault key. Leave through the purple barrier and enter the eastern room to pick up some Decoder strips, or use ones from the previous quest. Continue to the south east corner of the castle and unlock the large wooden door and enter the vault. * Note: Before preceding across the light beams, it is highly recommended that you deface the 3 paintings on the north wall of this room to complete the "Bank-Z" task. If you don't do it now, you need to replay all 4 New Varrock quests in order to complete this New Varrock Task. After defacing the paintings, continue into the vault and wield a mithril grapple and a crossbow to get across the light beams. * Note: This part requires 64 Ranged, 64 Strength, and 61 Agility and can be boosted. If you need a strength stat boost, you can either return to the normal world to get the item to boost it, or get the materials in the demon encampment and bring them to the Apothecary for 5 zemomarks. Fill in the code using the decoding strips and the code you got from Zemouregal's desk to unlock the door. Enter the vault to obtain the heart of Arrav. Don't worry if your stat boost expired. The return trip has no requirements. Return to Arrav to show him the heart. Arrav needs his shield to fight Zemouregal so go to the museum and distract Orlando Smith by pressing the big red button next to Loarnab's body found south east. If you don't distract Orlando, he stops you from pickpocketing. While the animation is running, pickpocket the curator to obtain a key. Press the red button again if Orlando is not distracted. Use the key to open the display case containing the shield and return to Arrav. Enter the door in front of Arrav for the boss fight. For both fights, you play as Arrav. Note: After beating the bosses, the quest is completed and you cannot return to New Varrock until you talk to Gypsy Aris to restart the quest. Confrontation with Zemouregal Sharathteerk You are now in control of Arrav, and you have to fight the gargoyle Sharathteerk. You wield Darklight and the Shield of Arrav, so one-handed melee and shield abilities are available to use. The fight is fairly easy and basic, even though he hits much harder than Zemouregal. Use the abilities to your best extent, making sure to heal yourself with Resonance or Sacrifice once in a while. When Sharathteerk reaches 0 life points, he stops attacking and begs for mercy. If you spare him, he gives you a healing orb. If you kill him, it is on the ground. Regardless of sparing/killing him, the healing orb restores all of your health. Zemouregal This next section can be graphically demanding, depending on your system, making the fight much more difficult. If you experience poor performance/frame-rate issues, it is highly advised to turn down the graphics settings. Arrav confronts Zemouregal on the top of the palace. He is shocked to discover that Arrav possesses the Shield of Arrav, and the final battle between the two enemies begins. Go east climb up the stairs. As before, you control Arrav and are able to use one-handed melee and shield abilities. To damage Zemouregal, you must first destroy the three protection portals surrounding him. Each one defeated drops a healing orb, which may be used to heal Arrav, but unlike the orb from Sharathteerk, they only heal 1/10th of your maximum life points. Unlike the fight with Sharathteerk, Darklight does much more damage against Zemouregal. Occasionally, he summons zombies or New Varrock guards to assist him in the fight; simply ignore them and keep attacking Zemouregal and his protection portals when they appear. On the second set of portals, Zemouregal begins to add explosive cows as reinforcements. Although they are fairly weak, they explode when they touch Arrav, Zemouregal, or a portal, dealing 1500 damage, which instantly destroys portals. When Zemouregal has 1/3rd of his life points left, he starts summoning a large amount of protection portals and explosive cows. Lure the cows into the portals to destroy as many of them as you can. Once all of the portals are destroyed, explosive cows continually appear until Zemouregal is killed. * Note: Before finishing him, it is highly recommended that you lure five cows to him in order to complete the "The Moo-er of All Bombs" task. If you don't do it now, you need to replay all 4 New Varrock quests in order to complete this New Varrock Task. Kill him to finish the fight. Freedom of New Varrock After Zemouregal is dead, Arrav meets with you in New Varrock square and inform you of Zemouregal's death. He also explains that he and the other zombies of New Varrock are now finally at peace and are able to die. He then collapses and dies in front of you, and you are returned to Varrock. Rewards ;First completion only * 1 quest point * 30,000 combat XP lamp * 14,000 thieving XP lamp * 9,000 ranged XP lamp * 9,000 agility XP lamp * 9,000 crafting XP lamp * 4,000 farming XP lamp * 2,500 magic XP lamp * ;Always * 170 zemomarks Music unlocked * Undead Army II Trivia * If players have completed One Small Favour, they say "Ye gods, no! Not another One Small Favour..." when they ask for the canopic jar. * If you destroy the shield and attempt to retrieve it, Orlando comments on how he stopped caring that you stole it. Category:Quests